(RE)Awakening of the True DxD
by BetaHalo
Summary: They were the rulers of the universe, until they dissapeared, letting the gods take their place, but the True Rulers have come back, the most powerful of them is here... and he just happens to become Rias Gremory servant (OP OCxHarem) (M for language and gore)
1. Prologue: Darkness (R)awakens

Prologue: Darkness awakens (again)

"Please go out with me"

The girl asked the man in black

The girl's confession seemingly didn't disturb the man, his features as stoic as always

Because he finally remembered

His reawakened instincts were already racing

They were telling him to accept, that this would help his in his plan

His instincts were never wrong, but he couldn't voice his decision

Yet, he said it, which send the girl jumping in 'joy'

He accepted

Xxxxxx

The man arrived the next day, in the spot the agreed to meet again

There was a weird looking woman giving a pamphlet

The boldly proclaimed

"Your dream will be granted!"

The man instincts kicked again, and so he took one of the pamphlets and put it in his pocket

When the girl arrived there, the man was already standing, like if waiting for her

The girl apologized, and the man said it wasn't a problem, that he just got there

They went on the so called dream of every male teen afterwards

The so called first date

They had lunch, in a family restaurant that was nearby

Seeing the girl eating those pastries that were too sweet for the man at that moment, made a small smile creep to his still stoic face

But that smile, was devoid of emotion

Xxxxxxx

After the date, they were on the road home (?)

They were on a park away from town

It was lonely, not a single soul nearby but them

A common man would have already think of lots of fantasies that could be accomplished there

But the man still wouldn't show his emotions

The girl suddenly declared something

"It sure was fun today."

The man turned his head to face the girl

His face showed so little emotion

The smile the girl gave him would put any other man to tears due its sheer cuteness

But the man still didn't showed any of that

"Hey, ...-kun"

The man answered the girl with a simple "what is it?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date."

That statement made the man raise his eyebrow in curiosity

He replied with a voice that only could qualify as cynical and malevolent

"Really? So do I"

That made the girl open her eyes in shock, she didn't expect that answer, but she continued, and didn't notice that the man was about the voice his wish at the same time

""Would you die?""

Both voices overlapped, and that was enough to make the girl open her eyes in shock

"W-what did you say?" the girl asked, not hiding her surprise

The man's face finally opened, showing emotions that as a human, he shouldn't, madness so intense; despair so strong… that he should have died already.

"I know all about you, 'Amano Yuuma' or should I say… Fallen angel Raynare?

That was it, the girl leaped back, as if trying to make some distance from the man

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?" the voice of the girl now sound like a grown woman, but it carries an emotion that the woman Raynare swore she had never felt

FEAR

"My name doesn't matter as for right now, that name they gave you for you to get near me was fake, as was yours" the man's voice sounded now contemplative, with a bit of pity

"W-what are you?" the woman now changed appearances, and so did the man

The girl grew a bit, into a more matured form, taller; her eyes became a darker shade of purple that she showed, with a bit of evil. She displayed black crow-like wings, her clothing gone and replaced by a lewd looking outfit, more suited for a BDSM play than for a normal walk

She now looked at the man, and she was even more surprised

The man's outfit, changed too, the pants, shirt and thin leather jacket he was previously wearing were replaced by demonic armor; he grew a bit taller too, his previously pure, bright black hair now had a part in the front colored in pure white; his eyes changed, the eyes that were black like that commonly found in humans now were crimson red, with a part of silver near the pupil.

But what sent Raynare in surprise was the fact that _he grew wings too_.

His wing materialized slowly, they looked mechanical, and they were made of thousands of little pieces, not connected between themselves, but kept together by an invisible force that made them organize themselves into the shape of wings, dragon wings that is.

The man's wings were a bright black, but had a crimson aura surrounding them; that aura, Raynare could tell, was pure evil given physical form

Evil so pure that in Raynare's eyes was so attractive, so alluring, but she came back from that dreamland

She already 'had' Azazel and Shemhazai in her mind

She was then again stunned by the aura that came with the completing of the transformation.

That aura, so evil, so dark, that…

It actually made Raynare wet

The man spoke with a voice, a voice that was filled with emotions that could only be achieved by the most powerful kings, or those beings who achieved the most insane powers by tasting the deepest of despairs

"I know that Azazel sent you, but you went against orders, didn't you?"

Raynare could only nod; she was completely hypnotized by the man's aura

"He sent you… for this, didn't he?"

The man's left gauntlet, pure black with some red carving and runes, changed in color, what previously looked like a demonic claw, now resembled that of a dragon's

She immediately recognized it

"Could it be…? Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet! But how can a lowly human like you possess it?" the woman shrieked, now true fear running through her veins

The man gave a low chuckle

"My, my… Raynare, do you really think I am a human?" the man's voice showed a lot of amusement

Raynare's instincts immediately shouted at her that he was dangerous

That she had to get out of there if she was to survive

The man came closer to her, while she was petrified in fear, like deer in front of the headlights.

The man touched her face with his right hand, caressing it like someone would to their beloved; the cold steel covering his hand sent fire wherever it touched Raynare's skin, a fire she could only translate as _pleasure_

Because of that, her already wet cunt was now flooding; the desire of her body to surrender to this man was overwhelming

And because she was so immersed dealing with the waves of pleasure the kept burning her, she didn't notice when he stopped and now held her high by her throat

She was again forced to come back to reality, now because her body was reacting to that hand with the most primitive instinct that almost all creatures were born/created with.

Her survival instinct

The man smiled again at seeing her struggle, but he knew why the usually powerful creature was moving so weakly

His ability was working

Raynare was shocked at seeing her body respond to her will so weakly, so slowly, but a sight made her gasp

The man's face came closer to hers

He kissed her

Raynare's last strength finally left her, her body now surrendering to the man

Her body, expressed to her what it wanted

It wanted _him_, a desire of being _his_, a desire vastly more powerful than that which she expressed for Azazel or Shemhazai

Her eyes were moist with emotions she thought she would never have.

Her body moved on its own, craving the body of the man with all its strength.

And she craved it too, she would obey whatever he ordered her to do, she would even become his bitch if he wanted her to, all for having him giving her the pleasures she knew he only could, even more than that.

The kiss stopped, and Raynare opened her eyes to see what had caused her pleasure to be interrupted

The first thing she saw were the man's eyes, those silver-crimson eyes which held the most deep darkness, the most evil of minds, a malice so strong that would make the original Maou tremble

And it made her want him more

But the man spoke

"No, not yet my little crow, you are mine from now on, I will show you the true power that _has_ to govern the world, even the gods will fear us, with the mention of our names, they will cower like children, but you are needed, you are special for this to come true"

Such power behind those words, she felt that if she stayed by him, she could accomplish anything, such was the desire for him

"Do you swear to serve, to the end to this plan of mine?"

The female fallen angel nodded

"Very well, you will return to your base, you will not mention me to your partners, if they ask; you will say that you have killed me, understood?"

She nodded again, more vigorously this time

"From now on, I am your master; you will obey all my orders, without hesitation, without questioning, is that clear?"

Reynalle answered with a choked voice, even tho the man had released her from his grip quite a while ago

"Yes, My Lord"

The man smiled even wider

"Very well, now, go back, make sure the devils don't see you, ok?"

There was something in his voice, which made her desire him even more

Concern

She obeyed and left, the man now looked at his hand

He wasn't caressing just for the moment, there was a reason he did so

He had copied and absorbed her powers

A voice boomed in his mind

"_Huhuhu… partner, I never knew you could actually make females fall for you just by showing them your madness"_ the voice sounded ancient, but was filled with life and amusement at the development that his 'partner' had made just a second before

"Heh, it's always the same, but you know? Its tiresome to use the _Dark Thoughts_, for too much time, my Deathless self really enjoys taking more control over my mind"

The man's expression changed, no trace of the previously shown evil was visible, except of his eyes, they still had the despair on them

He appeared joyful, but that, was a twisted joy

"It's time for the plan to proceed, isn't it?"

The man felt the being residing in his mind nod

"_But partner, now that you regained your memories… will you use your true name?"_

The man snorted at that

"As if, I already broke an essential rule, mortals shall never see the face of a Deathless, but as for name… I don't care, there is no one that will recognize me; I think the name I chose at the beginning was truly a good one"

The man now extended his right hand, now covered in corrupted light

"The plan demands that this body dies now, heh, what an easy task"

The man created a light spear a distance from him and then, shot it to his abdomen

He grunted, the pain was minimal, but the sensation was really uncomfortable

He felt his body give up to the damage, losing it strength and the darkness came to his mind, as it had been for the previous times he had 'died'

'Now… the wish…'

'I wish… to…'

'Fix this world'

Xxxxxx

The magic circle activated, prompting a crimson haired beauty to come to the man's side, she felt that that man would make an exceptional piece

She saw the 'corpse'

She knew that it was now or never

She began chanting

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Okami Izanagi. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and be reborn as a Devil. You, my "Pawn", with a new life, be delighted!"

Xxxxxxx

*author's notes*

Now, I don't know what happened, this came in a flash, so vivid and clear, that I had no choice but to write it

This fic will be updated slowly, as I will be focusing more on Muv Luv Alternative: Skyblaster, thank you for your understanding

If you already read it, you know who the MC is this time, for you who haven't yet read it, well, hope you like it

the MC's name is Okami, with Izanagi as his family name, please, if you understand, I suck at Japanese naming, but hope that at least I can make myself clear

The name has a direct relation with the story, even tho it's fake, you'll know why

For those waiting for an update for MLA: Skyblaster, it's almost done, a few pages more and it'll see the light

Thank you for reading! please review!

BetaHalo Out.


	2. Chapter 1: Return of the Destroyer

Chapter 1: Return of the Destroyer

Izanagi Okami came awake with a deep gasp. It was the uncontrolled gasp of one who had been without breath for too long. The gasp of the dead retuning to life, his heart pounding, his eyes opening wide. It was a terrifying, yet exhilarating feeling

But he never grew to like it

'Hell take me, but I hate that!' he thought, now fully awaken, fully alive

'_What for? Partner, last time you were there, you left the place like the Armageddon broke loose in there'_ the voice in his mind resonated once more, fully sounding frustrated

'huh… that what they get for trying to seal me, that bastard Lucifer begged really nice when I had the _Infinity Blade_ pointed at his heart, begging me to not to kill him' Okami thought, a sadistic smile appearing in his face

'_*sigh* with that attitude, The Welsh dragon in that Sacred Gear will definitely think it before he joins us…'_

'Not that he has much of a choice'

'_Yeah… '_

Okami now looked at his surroundings; he was back to his special room, not the common bedroom he used for cover, but a room where he could roam freely without the bother of thinking of being discovered

He summoned an holographic monitor and started checking the status of his new body

The reincarnation had been a success, the EVE-47 virus in his body had reacted accordingly to his expectations, and he could feel the new power inside of him, humming along the virus that had allowed him to achieve a power that surpassed that of the god of the bible

Yet he couldn't fully use the, not yet at least

The limiters that he had been implanted with where already synchronized with the new powers and abilities, limiting their power until he could use it efficiently. In other words… he had to train with them

The question was… who would be his… 'Training dummy'?

XXXXXX

Okami was now in 'his house'

The cover he used to live as a common human until he regained his memories

And it would still be his cover, as no one could know about his 'special room'

But it also meant that he had to act like a common human, no that it was much of a problem, since he remembered his behavior from before the constant adventure and thrill of what had become his life first found him.

Need to say, when he thought about those days, with all the experience he had acquired and the wisdom that came with it, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed

He really disliked his previous ignorance

And he disliked even more seeing people with it in addition with arrogance

Even if he could become quite arrogant too

He blamed the times he had to become from a noble to even a king, all those time he had to keep with the appearance

But right now, it was 5:30 in the morning, just enough time for him to make some warm ups, take a shower and make himself breakfast

If there was something he hated more than arrogance and ignorance, it was to start his day without something in his stomach

And people really wanted to stand out of his way when he was hungry

Being a host of EVE-47, his body demanded far more nutrition than a normal human. And it paid off with aces

He was right now eating a continental breakfast set, made by him

And damn, but it was HUGE

People normally would question how he could eat so much, and for breakfast.

It was really more out of gluttony than what his body required

If he had a full meal for a day, he could go almost for a week without food, without his body dropping in performance

But problem was that his mood tended to swing during those kinds of periods

He had once described as 'like a woman being in her cycle 24/7'

XXXXXX

Okami now was going out of his house

His body had fully assimilated the devils' traits, the enhanced strength, the night vision, and the ability to sense holy power to an utmost degree

But all of them had been useless

Because he already had abilities far stronger than those

The only good thing he had acquired were the traits of the pawn (which surprised him greatly, and used them to boost his already insane powers) and the full comprehension of the Devil style of magic

A Deathless/Destroyer like him knew far more styles of magic than any Magic practitioner would ever dream of even imagining

And it wasn't because he was a Deathless, but because the fact he had seen far more than even the divinities that may live in this Altverse

He was the god of Causality, a Dimensional traveler, the Reality shifter, but also the Destroyer, that who would destroy civilizations, the one who would bring down Kings and emperors from their Thrones, the one who would flood the earth with death and ruin

But now…

He had to put his 'normal student' façade, which both amused and irritated him

The way toward Kuoh academy was kinda short, and he saw a lot of people, both normal humans, and humanoid creature with magic emanating from them

'Devil' his newly acquired knowledge supplied for him

Yes, this world had proven to have potential for very amusing events

XXXXXX

He now sat in his classroom; it was a classroom that could be found anywhere

Pretty common…

If it wasn't for the two perverts that he had as neighbors

(POV change: Okami)

"Hey dude, what's the matter? You look like someone who just died"

You have no idea

"I'm just too tired…"

That true, somehow, I couldn't erase that devil weakness, well, might as well use it, later, although it could become inconvenient

And this tiredness is annoying

"_Why don't you just overwrite that part of your Quantum Identity Pattern? Should be easy, shouldn't it?"_ partner, shut up

'Yeah, but I can't just start manipulating it right here, remember? We are not in some world where magic is openly used, besides, changing my appearance right here will probably freak the living shit out of every one' to that, even the deity stayed silent

"*Sigh* too tired…"

"Maybe what you need is here!" the Perverted idiot talking to me was named Matsuda, and he had in his hand one of those overly-done porn DVD's

Seriously, there is nothing like the real deal, it just doesn't makes it justice

Of course I couldn't just say that, I had a reputation (Thanks to my 'fake' self) and these idiots are just too perverted for me to handle

"What are those bastards doing?"

"Sick brats"

"Filthy beasts"

Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. My fake self's meek personality and weak looks made him immediately into something like an idol

Problem was, there were several groups that secretly admired 'me', but being near these idiots made some of them disappear, still, there were various little groups that sought to 'return me to the path of light', whatever that means

And one thing I have learned about being turned into a school idol is…

Fan girls…

Are…

Terrifying…

"_I can't believe I would be afraid of something as ridiculous as that… but you have showed me proof, partner… lots of it" _

Indeed partner… indeed

XXXXXX

After some weird talk (too weird even to our standards)

The two perverted idiots were finished planning their porn party (?)

And every girl in sight (there are only seven guys in a thirty-six class) was giving us glares of death, some of those were close to glares I'd received only by monsters I was about to slay

The fan girls are terrifying, my point is clear

As the idiot continued they plans without a care, I gazed out the window

A brilliant crimson hair caught my attention, everyone's attention

A dazzling beauty, with proportions that could not be achieved by any girls in this part of the world… at least the human part that is

Rias Gremory

Supposedly she came from northern Europe, she was the number one female idol of the Academy, she was a Third-year, and so she was my 'senior'

She had this air I had seen in the good nobility, the strong charisma that told me that she could become a great leader worth of following, also it made every person in sight turn to see her walk past them

A little wind made itself known as it makes her hair blow, as if emphasizing her beauty

A beauty that could not be human

I searched through the memories of the fake self that had been in control for all these years, and yes, even as it was cut off from the rest of my soul, it had retained enough perception to suspect her abnormal beauty

It reminded me of the friend of my former little brother, the way they could sense that the school idol's perfection was nothing but a façade

But in this case, it was naturally a part of her, not showing everything, but just enough to 'blend' with the human population

Something in her resonated with a part of me, I looked through my active abilities and found it was the evil pieces that were answering to her presence

So she was my new 'master', how ironic that my first master was also a redhead, although a lighter shade of red

She looked my way and I saw those blue deep eyes

Something clicked

I found myself giving her my trademark evil smile, and thought of adding a little emphasis

»Ability Install

_»Vahi_: **Execute at 2%**

Time was slowed around her, she found herself slowed too

»_Mahiki:_ **Normal Execute**

An illusion was casted on her, making her widen her eyes in surprise

_»Kraahkan:_ **Execute at 0.1%**

Fear was brought upon her, she found herself fearing the illusion that was projected to her

Eventually I stopped the simultaneous effect of some of my powers; she was really staring at me for a moment before continuing her walk toward whatever destination she had

But my point was made to her

She was in trouble

XXXXXX

After school I decided to hit some restaurants

The food itself was simple fast food, but it felt new to this body, even though I had tasted it thousands of hundreds of times

I walked back to my house; the night was catching up with me

The devil part of me was slowly gaining power, given that I had a natural affinity to darkness despite being able of wielding any other elemental power added more effect to the boost

I felt also a power following me

Corrupted light

An unholy light

Light like the one I once used, but not quite demonic

Only ripped from its holy aspect

I used the _**Ethereal Vision**_ to discern the identity of my unwanted follower

I was a man wearing a suit, giving off serious killing intent

This was bad

I was in a densely populated area, with this narrow street, the risk of accidental witnesses raised exponentially, also effectively restricting me from using any more powerful abilities or weapons

Curse being a more of a power-type

"This is rare, to meet someone like you in a place like this"

The way he talked left no doubt he would really try to 'kill' me

I felt the natural boost the night was giving me, and decided to use it; not risking giving any other abilities the man thought I had as a devil

I turned away to search any area I could use to my advantage

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

And he say some of the most clichéd lines I gave heard on all my travels, seriously, don't antagonist have any more imagination?

I sprinted away, with the boost I was naturally receiving; I achieved a speed that most Olympic runners would sell their souls for

After some time I reached an open area, a park

Ironic, I once died in this same park, and now it would receive blood from someone again, if this keeps up, this place will become seriously cursed

I stopped running, walking instead; I reached the fountain in the middle of the place, and turned to wait for my opponent

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

Haa… arrogant ones, some of the most annoying enemies, and the ones I love to torture the most

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait; are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that would explain the worried expression on your face."

Really? Do I have that expression? I should seriously consider being an actor

His black wings flapped, keeping him in the air

I seriously considered not bothering to deploy my own ones, but I decided against it

The less the enemy knows, the most chances I'll get to fully beat the shit out of him and his companions (Which I suspect Raynare is part of) and eventually kill them

The fallen angel created a spear of light and threw it to me

Without time to remove my limiters, I was as good as fucked

"Gah!"

The spear connected and I felt the darkness within me being attacked by the light, but slowly overpowering it and duplicating in case of a second spear

The same couldn't be said about the body, the damage done to the muscles and blood vessels around the wound is sever, major burns that threaten to be infected and kill me in a while

I felt the spear overload my nerves, easily sending me waves after waves of pain that would eventually knock me unconscious

I felt magic being used, a type I had been feeling quite recently

Demonic magic

A circle appeared and from it stepped a certain redheaded beauty

"Don't you dare touch him."

Ah… Master… heh, did you lose something?

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing Mr. Fallen Angel? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. I won't forgive you for trying to hurt my cute servant."

Figures… lucky you I have all the damn restrains on… or even god would regret creating you, sucker

"...Crimson hair...You must be a woman from the House of Gremory..."

House of Gremory? Is she nobility or something like that? Fuck I can't think clearly, too much pain…

I saw him glare at her with eyes full of hatred

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

Heh, so I was right, she was a Devil…

"…Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologize. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

Donaseek, huh? Now I know the name of my next victim…

He ran (flew) away, even in my pained state, I could feel there was a trace of fear in his aura… Gremory had got to be pretty high ranking, huh? At least I wasn't Servant of some mere random devil…

I could feel my consciousness slipping away, not before I clearly saw my master/savior come to me

"Ara, are you about to faint? This is certainly a fatal wound. It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house?"

But I couldn't hear anymore, before I could finally fall to the darkness (Note the sarcasm); I issued a command to the Silver-black bracelet in my left wrist…

[Ability Install]

_»Ignika: _**Execute**

XXXXXX

*Alarm beeping (sounds like 'the Trooper' from iron maiden)*

Ughh…

Mmm…

"_Partner, Wake up, something's happened"_

Let me sleep a bit more...

"_Fine, do as you wish"_

Thank you…

Uh… why is my room so breezy?

Wait…

Breezy?

The is no circulating air in the room in the base

So that means…

I finally opened my eyes and saw dazzling light, sign that it was already another day

But I never slept in the house's room; it's always been in the room back in the labs

Also it was… cold?

Then I noticed that I was naked…

Oh… Fuck

I was totally naked, even though I always slept with my armor's bodysuit for security and mostly, warmth.

"Unnn..."

Eh? Is there someone else in my room?

"…Suu~suu."

I looked at my side and saw… a girl?

Well… shit, did I screw a girl in my sleep? Blame my ex-wife for that habit

[Somewhere else, a certain purple haired female demon sneezed]

*Deep Breath*

Ok, se there're no stains in the sheets, so that meant either of two things:

1. - I had sex with this girl, but she wasn't a virgin. Problem was… how the hell did we meet and how did we arrive to this?

Or

2.- she was a homeless girl and somehow snuck to my house seeing it was left open (Have to fix that habit) and decided to sleep in my room, the how come didn't I notice her?

I finally saw her naked body

Smooth white skin…

Voluptuous curves…

Quite the nice butt…

Really well gifted breasts…

And…

Crimson hair?

Crimson?

A fast review of yesterday's events flashed through my eyes and made me tense my muscles in preparation for any attack

Then I checked my body, given that I wasn't in the rebirth chamber, it meant that I didn't 'die', also that I was somehow healed in one night from a potentially lethal wound

I doubted humans had the necessary technology to do that, so that means magic

Then the only one capable being of casting magic was the devil woman next to me

Did the ritual require having sex… or just being naked?

God, that's was why I don't like tantric rituals

A thought came to my mind

She was my master…

Did I have sex with my master before making a proper contract?

I saw her aura, peacefully covering her sleep, giving a sense of innocence to her

A somehow threatened innocence

By me

Meh, whatever, might as well make some breakfast

She somehow reminded me of some of the daughters I've had across all my existence

If counted, I think we could fill small city just of them

I reached to her and slowly caressed her face, my parent instincts giving the best of my as I began patting her head

I finally decided to get out of the bed and start with the breakfast…

Would she like western style or a more native style… hmm…?

"Unn… Is it morning?"

Ah, she finally woke up

She began rubbing her eyes, action than somehow made her look really cute

"Umm… yeah, would you like to get dressed and have breakfast?"

"Why not? You actually look cute… interesting…"

"Um… what?"

Seriously what the fuck am I saying?

"Hey… shouldn't you get dressed already? I can see everything from here, you know?"

Yes, yes I could see E-VRY-THING

"If you want to see it, then go ahead."

What?

"Should you really be saying that?"

Whoa… talk about being bold, I thought girls like that didn't exist anymore?

What am I saying, back home I have two of them always trying to bend me their way

"Is your stomach alright?"

She started getting dressed, as I remembered that I was healed from that lightspear

"You were stabbed yesterday."

Yeah I know; it couldn't have been a dream, right?

"By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream."

Thank you, Captain Obvious

"I healed it. It was critical, but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night. I shared some of my demonic-powers by embracing you while being naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan."

Not sure, I remembered activating _Ignika_ before passing out, maybe that helped too, tho that wasn't worth mentioning, at least not yet

So… did we really…?

"It's alright, because I'm still a virgin."

Ah, ok, I did not want a full clan of devils out for my blood just because their heir went out a little too much

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by many mysterious things than you can imagine."

Right…. Tell me about it, I am the True Origin, you know?

"I am Rias Gremory. And I am a devil."

Thanks again, Captain Obvious. I rolled my eyes inside my mind

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Izanagi Okami-kun, can I call you Okami?"

Well, if there was any doubt I had about her being a devil, it was gone then, her smile almost sent shivers down my spine

XXXXXX

""Itadakimasu""

We ate alone in my dining table

That was obvious; I lived by myself in the house

I had fixed some Japanese style breakfast for my young master

"This is quite delicious, did you do this yourself?"

"Yeah, I've been doing this since I got into the academy…"

That part was true, my 'parents' were unaware of what I was doing, cheerfully living their lives in a trip around the world, last time I remember them calling, they were in Antarctica (how was that even possible?)

"Does someone else live in here? I do not sense anybody else…"

"My parents do, but they have been in a world tour since a year ago, and they haven't come here since then."

"Is that so…"

"Yup"

We finished breakfast and got ready for school

Oh… fuck…

Now I had to face again something on par with fan girls…

Fan boys…

XXXXXX

Now, en route to the Academy

I have been subject of REALLY serious killing intent since the beginning of my adventures, having faced some of the vilest creatures the universe could allow itself to let be born

But out of all of those creatures, sometimes, just sometimes…

People can somehow achieve a similar effect

"Why is someone like him...?"

"Why is someone like him next to Rias Onee-sama...?"

Whispers were heard as I walked with my new master, acting like her servant (which I only consisted of carrying her bag… for now)

There were not only screams from the boys, but also lots (And I mean it) LOTS of girls went down screaming, losing consciousness from the shock

Every student in sight was leveling a glare at me, only that I decided to use something that I had not used since battling alongside my little brother and his girlfriend

That was… the Royal Air

Walking with my face up high, it was more like there was a king with his princess walking to their palace

Of course, not all of the present then shared/liked that metaphor

I could even hear some of them planning to assault me after school, mostly heard from the various fan-clubs my young master had, but I could hear hissing and seething everywhere

"It seems things get lively with you around, don't you think, Okami?"

"I would say it's because you are here, Senpai"

Of course I couldn't address my young master as 'master' in presence of other mundane, but… it was weird for me to address someone much younger than me as a senior…

I would have to adapt, it seemed

We reached the school gates

"I will send someone to you afterwards. I'll see you after school."

Hmm… if it's someone she knows…. Could it be another servant or just another devil? I have to properly scan the school for supernatural beings

Then again, this school might just be filled with devils, but there is no way that could happen, right?

Curse my damned mouth

XXXXXX

After some failures at trying to hit me or trying to pry some explanations from me, school finally ended for today

So would troubles, I'd thought

"Hi, how are you doing?"

Fuck the Root of the World and may the god under me get that damn Zelretch deep in hell

The one talking to me was Kiba Yuuto, the #1 male school idol, charming every girl in school before I came here (seems like I wasn't in town until this year… huh…)

And he was giving that smile to me, really, you shouldn't give those to males, it makes me want to protect my rear

Seriously, I was supposed to be to the gods as the gods are to men and men are to insects, and yet, I was scared of my chastity being robbed

*sigh*

Could he be…?

"So what business do you have here?"

He didn't stop smiling; now that smile was stirring something… dark in the recess of my mind

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory Senpai."

Ah, so he is one of my fellow servants, great, is every popular person in here a devil?

Again, curse my mouth

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in an expectant tone

"I want you to follow me."

That moment, I heard all girls screaming at the top of their lungs (they sounded like fucking Banshee's screams! What the hell?)

"Wait, wait! Izanagi and Kiba-kun walking next to each other!"

"Could it be? Boys love!?"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun X Izanagi couple!"

"Maybe its Izanagi X Kiba-kun couple!?"

Great, just great, now I'll have to hear all that load of bull until their throats go dry

That or I just have to make them shut up… permanently

"*sigh*...Alright."

I followed him and heard someone call my name, but paid no attention

XXXXXX

I followed Kiba to the back of the school building

It was an old building, I believe it was called 'the old school building' and it was one of some popular superstition around the academy

It looks old yeah, but is not that bad

"Buchou is here."

Yep, this just comfirms it, Kiba is a fellow servant of my master

I looked around, the place seemed clean and there isn't a single speck of dust anywhere

Whoever cleans here, must be a pro, a maid even

Yeah, right

Hmm… the sign at the door read… 'Occult research club'?

Is this the cover they have for their activities? Please, anyone with half a bird's brain would know this is suspicious

[Unknown to Okami, he just made a whole family of devils sneeze ]

"Buchou, I have brought him."

Kiba announced, and waited for approval before our Master replied

"Yes, come in."

Okay, so she was inside the room

Kiba opened the door and I was impressed by the room

The room was fully covered in what seemed to be runes, or maybe some Devil alphabet, there was a curious magic circle on the middle, its size taking most of the space in the room. Had to be either a Defense-type or a Transport-type, or maybe a Barrier-type for secrecy's sake, the lessons on my little brother's style of magic had taught me lots of type for those circles, but this definitely wasn't a Bounded field

There was some furniture in the room, some desks and a couple of sofas. A girl eating some candy of sorts was sitting like decoration on them

Wait, a girl?

Oh, yeah, she wasn't a toy, but a living thing, uhh…

Petite build, golden eyes similar to my brother's, white hair and that uniform that made her look rather cute. She would pass as the perfect loli it wasn't for the stoic expression similar tho the one I wore in combat mode and that aura that made me wonder if she was descendant of a certain blond glutton king or somewhat connected to my former little sister, the white hair was surprisingly giving her a bit of resemblance to my sister (not including that aura of 'I'll kick your sorry ass if you dare to piss me off')

[Back home, both mentioned girls sneezed, making the dinner their male caretaker to be covered in snot (how that happened was not explicable for the ones present there)]

What was her name…?

Ah, Toujo Koneko-san, certainly she lived up her name (Koneko=Kitten to my understanding) her rather childish feature made her rather popular with a certain group of guys (Note to self: at least use _Inverse Fear Prison_ if they ever peep at her in front of me, fellow servant or not) she was a first year that was always treated like a mascot (can relate, memories like those don't fade away easily, curse shape-shifting), the stoic expression was common from my memories of conversations with the two perverted idiots (they didn't like her for lack of assets), but that sleepy expression and her pace at eating some Japanese treat made me troll the hell out of her (Now I regret that idea)

She realized that we came in and our eyes meet, I resisted the urge to begin with my new friend (Read: Trolling victim) so I simply bowed my head before Kiba-san introduced me to her

"This is Izanagi Okami-kun"

She simply retuned my earlier bow

"Ermm… nice to meet you?" is this how my friend/family felt each time I was in battle mode? No wonder they always stayed annoyed with me after every combat

Then I heard the sound of water falling, now like a rain, but controlled, like a shower…

Wait, what…?

I realized that there was a shower curtain in the back of the room, there was a shadow, the shadow of the girl that was currently using it, and from the shape of it, I pretty much knew who was in it

"Buchou, take this." Ara, seems like she wasn't alone

Sounds of someone changing were heard, and I could still see the shape of the shadow behind the curtain, but that was nothing compared to the view I had seen this morning

The thought of making my way with someone millennia younger than me made me feel a bit weird (read: cradle robber) and it certainly did not appeal me (AN: *rolls his eyes* right…¬¬ _|_)

The curtain opened and I saw Master in her school uniform, she seemed… Erhm… appealing to the eye, especially with her hair wet

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place. So I took a shower now." Then why didn't you use the one in my house? It's not like I ever use the one in the second floor, I prefer the one next to my workshop

There was someone behind Master, and I saw… a pony tail?

Hooh, the only one beautiful enough to compete against Master (according to the guys around me in class) and a complete Yamato Nadeshiko even though she's still a student, the one every female and male idolizes(not counting myself) and also the only girl I have seen with a ponytail since my memories of this world began

"Oh my, how do you do? My name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Hmmm… polite face, fascinating voice, where she my daughter in one of the worlds I managed to become king, she would have made one hell of a princess, she is absolutely perfect for the role, *sigh* I wish my real daughters were polite like her.

Yet we face a princess against the God Emperor, were I a normal human without my memories, I would feel rather small compared to her, then again, the personality trait I accidentally inherited form the arrogant fool of a golden king may have made up for the difference

"Likewise, my name is Izanagi Okami, pleased to meet you." If I didn't show respect then, what would they think if I let my governing instincts go wild?

After we finished introducing to each other, Master began talking

"Looks like everyone is here. Izanagi Okami-kun. No, let me call you Okami."

"As you wish"

"We, the occult research club welcome you."

"Thanks"

"As a devil."

"…"

That's it?

After sometime, I was in shock, not because of surprises, but from disappointment, I believe that this is Karma's way of paying all the trolling I pulled on my sister back home [somehow, back there, a certain tiger suddenly felt like making a victory dance, causing the plates on the table both she and the family there were dining on, to fall, spilling lots of delicious food much to hers and a certain blonde glutton]

I swear I will find karma and fucking kick him in the balls for this, I swear to the god I already killed

I was sitting in a sofa; my mood wasn't really the most enthusiastic

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, thank you"

I tasted it, it was really good, point in wishing having her as my daughter

"It tastes good."

I had never tasted something so good from the hands of a mundane, well, not that she counts in that category, but I had expected this kind of quality except for those Royal/Imperial cooks, the tea itself wasn't of great origin, but the care and expertise which this was made…

"Ara ara. Thank you very much."

She just started laughing quite happily while saying 'Ufufu'

We (Kiba, Koneko, master and I) were sitting on the sofa surrounding the table

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes Buchou."

She sat next to Master

The they all looked at me, please if anyone thought that I would be nervous about this, try to resist the glares of the girls back home

Yet again, these reminded me of them so much that I couldn't help but sweatdrop a little

"I will tell you directly. We are all devils."

Talk about being direct

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well that can't be helped. You saw the guy with black wings last night?"

No, I do believe you, Master. What I don't believe is that you can be so direct without blinking. And thanks for reminding me, I have to payback that son of a bitch for the fucking lightspear he gave me that time; I'll make sure that not even god in his damn death will remember his existence.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They were former Angels who served God, but they are beings whom fell down to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

Thank you captain obvious, again, you have proven the necessity of your existence

"We, the Devils, have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devils and Fallen Angels. The Devils form a pact with humans and receive their sacrifice and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come in to destroy the two races on God's order, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

Yeah, yeah, I know, goddamn, even in death those two idiots of God and Lucifer still cause trouble, meh, next time I find them I'll kill them again, promise

Yet I have to play the role of the unknowing normal high school student, fuck this, if it weren't for the plan's sake I would have already flattened both heaven and hell and turned them to a large dimensional supply depot

Haa… I sometime hate imposing rules upon myself

"Umm… Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal male student like myself. Huh? Is this what members of occult research club do?"

Hate to play this part….

"Occult research club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. We are all devils."

Captain obvious, thanks again, I think your reward shall be a Mjolnir full-edged strike, to the balls

"—Amano Yuuma"

I felt my body stiffen at that name, the fake name of that fallen angel-turned-servant that tried to kill me; I should have known that these devils would be keeping an eye on this area, damn, hoped my little crow won't get busted before she could join me to fulfill the plan, she had too much potential for it to go to waste

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"...Yes, but wasn't all that just..."

"She existed. For certain."

Master sounded sure of herself

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Master signals Akeno-san and she takes out a photo.

Well, I severely underestimated the way this clan watches their turf

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan."

Yup, after she 'tried' to kill me, I saw that there was no evidence left of her existence, but I could still feel my connection to her, and she could not have fooled the recording systems I have on me all the time (the time I had to fight off Slenderman really left me a trauma, didn't it?)

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

Yeah, Thanks, Captain Obvious

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

Enlighten me

"And it was…?"

"To kill you."

That's it?

"Why did she have to kill me?"

"It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

Unlucky, yeah, that pretty much describes my life

"What do you mean, unlucky?"

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with _Spear of Light_."

Wait, that's the name of that attack? Are you serious! _LightSpear_ sounds way better!

Another major disappointment

"But I'm still alive. More than that, why was I targeted?"

Yes, it was the _Sacred Gear_ I carry, I used _Structural Analysis _on it and it blew me off, I couldn't properly analyze the dragon inside of it, I told Partner that we would dive into it and see if the dragon would like to join us by his own will, but I seemed to have found more important issues (Read: procrastinating) than that particular appointment.

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

Yes, that term had been particularly intriguing from the moment I analyzed the gauntlet, it seemed to be the equivalent of _Noble Phantasms_ and _Divine Constructs_ for this universe. The way the records inside the one I possess told me about _Excalibur _and _Caliburn_ from this dimension told me that they fell under that category. Seems like we would likely test the ones I possess against similar peers. I was mildly curious if there were equivalents for all the treasures I had in my obtained (Read: Stolen) _Gate of Babylon_

Wait, that's not right, two _Swords of Rupture_ in existence might be a little too much

Kiba spoke and got me out of my musings

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

And most of the times they become Heroic Spirits because of that, duh, I hope the Hercules of this Universe had that enjoy able _Hand of God_ as his Sacred Gear or otherwise I probably will make a mess in the road with his body that people will need shovels to clean the remains off the streets.

Akeno-san continued after Kiba

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

That didn't surprise me, in this kind of universe where there isn't a need for mighty heroes or leaders, most of people with special abilities that in other times and world would make of them a legend, but here they would most likely use their abilities to cheat to the system and achieve positions of power in the upper echelons of society

"Most of the Sacred Gear has functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gear which is a threat to the devils and fallen angels. Okami, raise your hand high."

Hmm? Oh yeah, I know the name of my Gear, but I haven't drawn it since the little show off to my crow

"Do it quickly."

Okay, Okay, geez…

I raised my left hand upwards…

"Close your eyes and imagine what it must feel like to be the strongest."

I suddenly felt the need to sneeze

"Strongest? I don't really understand." Yeah right

"Just think back to any moment where you felt incredibly powerful. Or perhaps the moment you felt good after accomplished something you deemed as great that you can be proud of. It can be anything but what matters is those emotions that you felt pushing you to achieve that said accomplishment."

That would be… the time I first fought against the Phantom's Core Mind, only bringing back the memory of that battle which made me gain a place with the transsentinent species known as Precursors, the alterations to my Q.I.P. (Quantum Identity Pattern) were so vast that it made me a living Humanoid Precursor, and also Gave me my most powerful weapon

But also all the people we lost in that battle, the face of my own sister's betrayal, the way my squad fought to buy me more time, the nightmare that had become incarnated in that Core Mind really left a good everlasting impression, my fight against the Original One that had become my predecessor…

It made me angry, it made me hate I could almost feel the limiters straining to hold my power from bursting out and eradicating this dimension from existence, I then focused that rage into my newest acquisition residing in my arm

"Lower your arm slowly, and stand up."

Breathe in, Breathe out, become nothing, become darkness, and become a Shadow

_I am the deepest of Shadows…_

"Now try and take those emotions and release it with all you can, and you cannot hold back."

_Rage is my Body, Hatred is my Soul_

"Hurry and do it quickly."

_Have withstood pain for others…._

"HAAA!"

I could feel it, my power was near it point of no return, and me chanting those parts of my Aria didn't help

"Now open your eyes. Since this place is filled with magic powers, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily."

Could have told me before!

I felt the transition from wherever it was to being installed in my arm, now that saw it clearly, I could see it was a simple gauntlet, not like the one I pulled out in front of my crow, but a mere watered down version of it, seems that it had only taken that form because I had summoned my mystic armor

The gauntlet looked scaled, there were little spikes on it here and there, and that jewel radiated power that looked very promising, were I with my former little brother, I would have had been careful to show this in front of that friend of his, if she saw this jewel, no doubt she would try to pry it off for her own purposes

"That's a Sacred Gear, and that is yours. Once it appears, you could use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

Okay, that explains the slightly smaller amount of Od that it cost me to summon it this time, maybe it is progressive? Like the more you use it, the easier it becomes to summon it back?

And why would this cause someone to aim for my life? I heard my crow say something about emperor, but it's a bit fuzzy thanks to _Dark Thoughts_ interfering with my senses.

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

I already noticed, thanks anyways

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Okay, so my instincts were right! I knew there was something off about those leaflets!

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Okami. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

Hmm… my vision usually turns crimson when I enter battle mode, even worse when I'm using _Dark Thoughts_ to enhance myself, so if I was wishing for revenge subconsciously, the paper must have interpreted the wish as to get someone who would help me get revenge and that had crimson hair

*sigh* whatever, I'm not gonna get killed again just yet, this body seems like it could handle a little more

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Okami, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. You were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

Yeah… been a while since someone has managed to save me, last time, it cost her soul…

"I saved your life as a devil. Okami, you who were reborn as devil of mine, Rias Gremory, are my servant and devil."

And that's what I wanted to hear, now I know that, yes , I am a Servant again, and yes, I had a new Master, and several little perks to top it off

And that moment everyone in the room grew bat-like wings, I could feel a pair of them growing out of my back, seems like I got yet another pair, huh.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiled a bit when Master addressed him

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Izanagi Okami-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko-san bowed her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Akeno-san introduced herself very politely

Lastly, it's Master's turn

She waved her crimson hair and said it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Okami."

And once again, I have been involved with something very troublesome.

I swear I will the god of Karma and get him back for all this shit e puts me through

*Chapter End*

View to the future:

"Yet there are more of them?"

"do you really expect to defeat me?"

"Who do you see?"

"I will show you… the _Truth of the World!"_

XXXXX

*Author's notes*

Yes, this fic has finally been updated

Those who already guessed who Okami was referring to in this episode, will get a cookie

The plot will remain unchanged, for now. Wait until the party crashing to see some Destroyer-Style beat down. Hell will tremble with the return of the God-killers

And those who complain about Okami being overpowered, there is a little limit to how much power he can draw from his self, but now that he has _Boosted Gear… _*Shudders*

Whatever, now, I'm off to finish the next chapter of MLA: Skyblaster, I haven't updated that in a while

SO FIGHT IN THE NAME OF FREEDOM! And See ya Starside!

BetaHalo. Over and Out


End file.
